Kiss Cam
by MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Olicity that kiss cam video that I can't link here because ffn is stupid
1. the kiss

Sorry about the previous formatting, ya'll. I hope this is better.

* * *

Felicity _hated_ basketball.

Well, okay, she didn't _hate_ it, but she didn't know anything about it and she didn't care for it as a sport. She also didn't really care too much about sports in general, but she'd make an exception for the Super Bowl. Basketball, on the other hand- she didn't care for it, but her apathy towards the sport was currently being exacerbated by the fact that her stupid boyfriend had dragged her to a basketball game when one his friends had cancelled last-minute.

Off the top of her head, Felicity didn't even _know_ the name of Starling City's basketball team.

"Cooper?" Felicity turned towards her boyfriend, but apparently he couldn't hear her over the noise of the crowd and his absorption in his phone. _And_ he _was the one who'd brought her here. Some date this was_.

She turned to the left and was met with a view of a _seriously_ impressive chest. Well, to be accurate, not the chest itself, but the clearly old t-shirt covering the chest clung to it quite well. Felicity quickly glanced up from the chest, but that didn't do any good, because her neighbor's face was actually devastatingly attractive. Like, _movie-star_ attractive. Come to think of it, she was pretty sure she'd seen his face somewhere.

Maybe she was actually sitting next to movie star. Obviously not a major one, if he only looked vaguely familiar, but she'd probably seen a movie or two with him in it. That would probably explain it.

"Excuse me?" she said, silently glad her voice came out normal-sounding. The guy turned to face her, and _wow_ , his eyes were really blue. Like, _super_ blue. How was that color even possible?

The guy's face crinkled slightly. "Yeah?" he asked, and Felicity realized she'd just been staring at his face, and felt herself flush.

"Um, I was- I don't know the name of the team," she rushed out. "This city's team. I mean, I also don't know the name of the other team, but I don't know the name of Starling's team. Which is weird, because I've lived here for two years, and I was going to ask my boyfriend-" she gestured to Cooper- "but apparently he didn't _hear_ me, so-"

"The Rockets," he interrupted. "The Starling City Rockets. And we're playing the Coast City Pirates."

"Thank you," Felicity said

"No problem," the guy said with a butterfly-inducing smile, and Felicity turned to look at the court. A few seconds later, she turned back to the guy and said, "Actually, one more question- which ones are the Rockets?"

At half-time, not even the presence of her hot neighbor was enough to keep Felicity's mood up. Despite her best efforts, she really couldn't bring herself to care about the game and Cooper kept on ignoring her in favor of his phone.

 _He better make this up to me with some_ fantastic _sex tonight_ , Felicity thought. She looked over at him, his face impossible to read as he stared at his phone, and wondered when exactly their relationship had lost its spark. They'd been together for less than six months, for God's sake- how was it possible for the spark to fade from a relationship that quickly?

A rise in the noise level of the crowd made Felicity glance up to see a couple on the Jumbotron. _Well, at least I know what a kiss-cam is_ , Felicity thought. As various people kissed onscreen, Felicity felt herself smile a bit. Even though kiss-cams had some privacy and comfort issues, it was still a nice thing to see.

Felicity squeaked when the couple on the screen changed to her and Cooper. "Cooper, look!" she exclaimed, poking him in the arm.

"Not now, Felicity," Cooper replied, not even looking up from his phone, and Felicity felt a surge of rage. _That's it. We're_ done.

Through her rage, she could hear the crowd's cheering turn to boos and felt her cheeks flush in humiliation. She turned away, only to see her neighbor looking at her with an expression of concern on his face.

 _Fuck it_ , Felicity thought, and leaned over to kiss him, and the whole world kind of slipped away. The only things Felicity could focus on was the slide of his lips against hers, the way his stubble felt on her skin, his hand cupping her face.

When she finally broke away, awareness of the world returned- the sound of the crowd laughing and cheering, the feel of the hard plastic seat below her, the smell of a packed basketball stadium- but that all seemed a bit irrelevant compared to the darkened blue eyes staring into hers or the warmth of the hand still in her hair.

"Felicity. Felicity!" she eventually heard Cooper shout, and with a sigh, turned back to face him. "What the hell was _that_?"

"Me not wanting to be humiliated in front of an entire basketball stadium full of people," she retorted. "Oh, and consider yourself dumped."

Cooper sputtered. "What- but-"

"Just leave," Felicity snapped. "It's not like you were paying attention to the game anyway."

Cooper glared at her for a second, then pushed himself out of his seat and practically shoved Felicity, then her neighbor, into their seats as he stalked past. Speaking of which…

"So, um, I know I just kissed you in front of everyone here- and probably the internet, once the videos of this go online- but I don't even know your _name_ ," Felicity said. "And if you couldn't tell by the way my- _ex_ just shouted it, my name's Felicity."

Her neighbor smiled. "I'm Oliver," he said. "Personally, I think-"

"Wait- Oliver _Queen_?" Felicity interrupted. When he grimaced slightly, Felicity continued, "That's probably why I thought you were a movie star."

Oliver's face froze in a weird combination of his former grimace and bemusement, and Felicity hurried to explain. "You just look- well, you have a mirror, and you also looked a bit familiar, so I thought you were an actor that I'd seen once or twice. But obviously you're not, because you're _Oliver Queen_ , and- I'm babbling. In front of the son of the CEO of the company I work for. Oh God, I'm probably going to get fired."

"Felicity- firstly, relax," Oliver said, unexpectedly grabbing her hands, which had been flailing around a bit. "You're not going to get fired- at least, not for babbling or kissing me. Secondly, since you're clearly not really enjoying the game too much, do you want to get out of here?" Felicity flushed at the implications of Oliver's second point, which Oliver obviously noticed, because he continued, "I know this great burger place that's a lot quieter and less crowded."

"I could go for a burger," Felicity said with a smile.


	2. the date

Felicity stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Oliver head for the motorcycle. "Oh, no. Oh, no no no. I'm not getting on that _deathtrap_. Don't you have a car?"

"I wanted to be incognito tonight," Oliver replied. "Hence the crappy clothes and seat, and the motorcycle instead of one of my family's many cars. And I promise to keep you safe."

Felicity still hesitated, torn between her fear of the motorcycle and Oliver's promise, but after a few seconds, she started walking again. Oliver reached the motorcycle before her and pulled two helmets out of a compartment, then handed one to her.

"Sit as close to me as possible, and hold on very tightly," Oliver said as he climbed on the motorcycle, and Felicity couldn't help but say, "I'd never thought I'd hear you say those words to me in such platonic circumstances."

A second later, Felicity realized what she'd just said, and continued talking. "And when I said 'you', I didn't mean _you_ , I meant just people in general. And I don't really _think_ about you- I mean, whenever I've thought about you in the past, it was just in the context of work, because you're my CEO's son, and- this is the third time I've babbled at you _this evening_. I'm just going to stop talking."

When she looked at Oliver, however, his face was lit up in a smile. "I don't mind your babbling, Felicity," he said. "It's- endearing. Now, put on your helmet and get on- and make sure you hold on to me tightly."

Felicity quickly complied, and once she was on the motorcycle, Oliver turned it on and drove off. Felicity was pretty sure Oliver was taking precautions not to drive recklessly, but she couldn't really tell, because she'd closed her eyes and clung to him like a limpet almost as soon as they'd started moving.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, Oliver pulled to a stop and said, "We're here."

"Give me a minute," Felicity replied. Once she'd calmed down, she opened her eyes and got off the motorcycle.

"Oh, I love Big Belly Burger," Felicity said when she caught sight of the restaurant they were standing in front of. "When I was a kid, dinner options were the two things my mom could actually cook or Big Belly Burger. Well, at least until I learned how to cook."

"I only discovered that Big Belly Burger even existed a few months ago," Oliver replied as they went into the restaurant. "Digg, my bro- bodyguard took me here when I got back. Hey, Carly," he called to a waitress, who waved at him.

A few seconds after they sat down at a booth, the waitress Oliver had called Carly came over. "Usual for you?" she asked Oliver.

"Yep," Oliver replied, and when Carly turned to Felicity she gave her order. "I'll be right back with your food," she said, and walked away.

"You have a usual?" Felicity couldn't help but ask.

"I pretty much always come to this restaurant," Oliver said. "Carly is Digg's sister-in-law, so..."

"Digg is- your bodyguard?" When Oliver nodded, Felicity said, "Not trying to be rude, but as far as I can tell, he's not here tonight. Unless he's a mutant who can become invisible."

Oliver had a blank look on his face, so Felicity said, "I think this is a sign that I should interact with people outside QC's IT department, because they're all geeks like me and I'm clearly in the habit of making references that normal people don't understand. Not that I'm calling you _normal_ , because- three, two, one. I swear I'm not usually this bad- my foot-in-mouth disease is just really acting up tonight."

To Felicity's complete surprise, Oliver just smiled at her. "Like I said before- I don't mind. I think it's cute," he said. "And to be perfectly honest, up until now, Digg was the only person I know who treated me like I'm a normal person, not _Oliver Queen_."

Felicity was left scrambling for something to say in response, but fortunately for her, Carly came over with their food just then, and Felicity quickly started eating her burger.

"Y'know, this was one of the reasons I chose to move to Starling City instead of Gotham," Felicity said after she'd had a few bites. "It's surprising how few Big Belly Burgers there are in Gotham, especially considering how big of a city it is."

"You considered living in Gotham?" Oliver asked. "What was the appeal?"

"Being the director of the Computer Science division of Wayne Enterprises by the time I was 30," Felicity replied. "But I didn't really like the city itself, and of all the other job offers I got, I liked QC's the most, so Starling City. Plus, I wouldn't be on a date with you if I was living in Gotham."

Felicity picked her burger back up and started eating again. A few bites in, she realized what she'd just said, and looked up to see Oliver staring at her with an inscrutable expression.

"I mean- if this actually _is_ a date. Because if it's not, then that's fine, I'll just retract the part about the 'date' thing-"

"It's a date," Oliver interrupted. "As long as that's okay with you."

"It's _definitely_ okay with me," Felicity replied hurriedly. "I mean, look at you- you're really nice and insanely hot. Who _wouldn't_ want to go on a date with you?"

"Good point," Oliver said with a smile. "And thank you."

"For what?" Felicity replied.

"You didn't mention me being Oliver Queen as a reason to want to date me," Oliver answered.

"It's very hard to see you as _Oliver Queen_ when you're sitting in Big Belly Burger and you're wearing _that_ shirt," Felicity replied. "Is it _supposed_ to be that tight?"

"I borrowed it from a friend," Oliver said with a smile, then reached across the table to grab a fry from Felicity's plate.

Felicity slapped his hand away. "No stealing my fries before the fifth date," she said. "Especially not if you want to get lucky, and wow, that was not supposed to come out sounding like that. I swear, my mouth isn't usually this bad."

"I'm kind of inclined to agree- your mouth was just fine earlier," Oliver replied teasingly, and Felicity blushed at the reminder of their kiss.

"I'm pretty sure it's all your fault," Felicity replied. "What with your face and- shirt and- _everything_. It's all very distracting. You probably shouldn't be wearing it, and _wow_ , see what I mean? It's definitely your fault."

"Sorry?" Oliver offered with a small grin.

"It's fine, just expect me to keep turning almost everything I say into an innuendo," Felicity replied.

"So- what's the phrase? I had a lovely evening?" asked Oliver as he pulled to a stop in front of Felicity's apartment.

"Sounds about right," Felicity replied. "And I did too- well, definitely after Cooper left." She got off the motorcycle and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. No I won't- unless you decide to come to QC's IT department, which you probably won't-"

Oliver cut Felicity off by pulling her into a kiss, and Felicity completely lost her train of thought. "Goodnight, Felicity," Oliver said, then got back onto his bike and drove away, leaving Felicity standing motionless on the sidewalk.

"Goodnight- Oliver," Felicity muttered to the empty air, then shook her head and pulled out her phone as she went inside her apartment.

"Felicity, this better be important," came Iris's voice over the phone as Felicity flopped onto her couch.

Felicity grinned. "You will _never_ believe who I just went on a date with."


End file.
